A not so dear family
by MariPBlack
Summary: Aquele era um lugar onde ninguém o queria. • Projeto Happy Harry do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Apesar de eu querer ser mãe do baby Harry lindo e fofo, foi a genial tia J.K(iller) que o criou.

**Observação: **Mas uma fanfic escrita para o Projeto Happy Harry do Fórum 6V. A situação foi _Os primeiros dias nos Dursley_.

* * *

**A (not so)**** dear family**

Apesar das recomendações de Dumbledore para não voltar mais lá, ela voltou. Desobedeceu o homem que mais admirava em sua vida, mas não podia ficar com aquela interrogação na mente, sem saber se ele havia sido bem recebido, pelo que estava passando... Aquilo se devia em parte ao fato de ele ser filho de Lily e James, mas muito mais por ele ser apenas um bebê indefeso, que por muito tempo não teria nem idéia de quem realmente era.

Por isso estava espiando através daquela janela. Podia ver o homem corpulento e por quem adquirira imenso desprezo nos últimos dois dias andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Ele carregava nos braços aquele garoto gorducho e mimado, que chorava escandalosamente para receber mais leite. A mulher loira que se encontrava na bancada da pia, colocando o que o filho queria numa mamadeira, aproximou-se do bebê com um sorriso de adoração nos lábios e entregou-lhe o objeto, murmurando algumas palavras que não conseguiu ouvir.

E enquanto isso, numa cadeirinha de bebê escorada em um recanto do cômodo, estava Harry; sozinho, ignorado.

Apesar de o casal lhe ter dado comida, água e um local para dormir, o pequeno não era desejado ali. Pôde perceber aquilo no grito que Petúnia Dursley dera no dia anterior quando, ao abrir a porta com cinco garrafas de leite na mão, avistou o pequeno embrulho de cobertores que repousava no batente. Vira a expressão de choque, seguida pela de desgosto, que perpassou o rosto da mulher ao ler a carta que fora deixada junto com o bebê, e ficou surpresa com a rapidez com que ela se recuperou ao receber a notícia da morte de Lily.

Mas, mesmo assim, levou o menino para dentro de sua casa.

O sr. Dursley, no entanto, se mostrou ainda mais desgostoso com a presença daquele bebê ali. Viu o casal ter uma discussão feia, mas, no final, Petúnia levou Harry até a cozinha e o alimentou, mesmo que tentando tocar o mínimo possível nele. Durante o resto daquele dia ele fora ignorado, sendo pego pela mulher apenas na hora do jantar para logo depois ser enrolado de volta em seus cobertores e colocado numa cesta ao lado da cama do casal.

Aquilo a indignou profundamente, mas resolveu não interferir.

O que via agora, no entanto, fez sua expressão normalmente severa tornar-se raivosa, e então não pôde mais ficar parada.

Harry e o bebê gorducho haviam sido postos no grande carpete na sala, enquanto o sr. Dursley lia o jornal sentado no sofá e Petúnia tomava chá tranquilamente, encarando os bebês. O gorducho engatinhava freneticamente, enquanto Harry apenas permanecia sentado, olhando para tudo a sua volta. Foi então que aconteceu. O bebê gorducho engatinhou até o primo e sentou-se ao seu lado, esticando as mãozinhas pesadas para ele. Parecia que ia abraçá-lo, mas, em vez disso, começou a beliscá-lo e a bater nele. Petúnia meneou a cabeça, mas não moveu um músculo sequer para parar aquele absurdo.

Já em sua forma humana, dirigiu-se à porta da casa e bateu fortemente nela. Alguns segundos depois a desprezível mulher loira foi abrir e, ao ver o estilo da pessoa que batera, arregalou os olhos.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou, escondendo-se parcialmente atrás da porta.

Com um olhar de profundo desgosto, a visitante respondeu:

- Me chamo Minerva McGonagall e gostaria de falar com a senhora por um minuto.

Petúnia a encarou apreensiva, mas terminou saindo da casa e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você é gente dela, não é? Do mesmo tipo. – Falou com nojo.

- Se está se referindo à sua irmã, Lily Potter, sim, sou _gent_e _do tipo dela_. – Respondeu severamente. – Mas vim aqui para falar sobre seu sobrinho.

- Já me falaram tudo naquela carta. Se veio aqui me impor regras sobre a criação dele, sugiro que vá embora, pois meu marido e eu já fomos caridosos o bastan...

- Não vim impor regra nenhuma, quero apenas tentar colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça. – Minerva a interrompeu grosseiramente.

A mulher loira franziu as sobrancelhas, numa mistura de desafio e dúvida.

- Estive observando sua casa ontem e hoje, e achei absurda a forma como trata seu próprio _sobrinho._ Será que não sente o mínimo de carinho por ele, que é uma criança indefesa? – Perguntou indignada. – Por que deixou seu filho maltratá-lo dessa forma agora a pouco? Isso tudo é medo de lhe dar limites ou realmente não se importa num um pouco com Harry?

Foi a vez de Petúnia indignar-se.

- Você não tem o direito de vir aqui me falar essas coisas! Eu educo meu filho da maneira como quiser e pode ficar certa de que não vou deixar que ele se sinta inferior à aberração que meu sobrinho vai se tornar! Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Dizendo isso deu as costas a Minerva e entrou em casa, mas antes de bater a porta, guinchou: - E faça o favor de não espionar mais minha casa!

A professora suspirou pesadamente e entendeu o que Dumbledore quis dizer com _"Há coisas que não podemos mudar, por mais que tentemos" _quando foi em seu gabinete no dia anterior, dizendo que tentaria conversar com Petúnia Dursley sobre Harry.

Então foi dar uma última olhada na janela e não saberia dizer se o que viu a deixou triste ou contente. Petúnia olhava para o pequeno Harry atentamente, diretamente nos olhos. Os olhos tão parecidos com os de Lily.

E naquele momento pensou que talvez ainda houvesse uma pequena esperança de que, um dia, Harry pudesse ser feliz com eles.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Bem, eu realmente não sei o que dizer desta fic. Não sei se gostei ou não, não sei se ficou fiel ou não. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, de verdade.

xx,

Mari.


End file.
